


I'll Heal What I Can

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, More angst, super tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you can do is hold on to the person you love as they break right in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Heal What I Can

Kevin was staring out into the harbor from the deck of the yacht that Renault rented out for the weekend. It was a race to forget for the entire team. Jo barely got racing after an already crap weekend filled with brushes with the barrier. Kevin doesn't know what feels worse, having to retire or the cause of his retirement being his own boyfriend. They've talked about it before, when they were still new and were still in their rookie year together, racing was racing and what they have between them stays between them, but nothing prepared them for when it actually happened. 

Kevin sees Jolyon and Esteban approaching him with concerned looks on their faces, he knows that he's barely said anything to them after the race. "Do you want to join us and Pascal for dinner?" Jolyon asks, Esteban giving him a small smile by the Britt's side. Kevin looks at his teammates, glad to have them trying to cheer him up despite their own dismal weekend, but Kevin just sighs and shakes his head. "I should head back. Check on things." Kevin says. They knew that he was staying in Dany's apartment for the weekend and it was about time to face the music. Once he got out of the car, Kevin tried to catch a replay of what happened. At first he was mad until he heard how broken Dany's voice sounded on the radio. It just broke his heart at how his usually feisty Russian sounds so helpless that even he couldn't stay mad at him. He bids the two of them goodbye before he makes his way to Dany's place.

Kevin was about to put the key in when he turn the handle and the door opens. His eyes go wide with the state of Dany's usually clean and tidy apartment. The chairs were turned upright, some broken glass on the floor and Dany's team clothes were strewn on the floor. Kevin hears the sound of water running as he gets closer to the bedroom and makes his way to the bathroom. Kevin almost gasps when he sees Dany on the floor of the shower soaked by cold water, a broken bottle of vodka by his side and a gash on his leg from the shards of the bottle. Kevin quickly turns the shower off before he climbs in and wraps his arms around Dany, not caring if he gets wet. "Daniil." Kevin says as he holds on to the Russian, his skin was ice cold and he had blood on his hands. Kevin leaves his side to get a cloth and quickly wets it with water before he starts cleaning the blood on Dany. He then grabs a towels so he can wrap it around Dany before he leads them to the bedroom.

He sits him down by the edge of the bed before he starts drying him. Once Dany was dry, he lays him on the bed before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and darting back to the bathroom where he knew the first aid kit was placed. He comes back and starts treating Dany's wound with care. "Why are you doing this? Everyone hates me, everyone thinks I'm mad and crazy. I don't deserve anything." Dany says in between tears and it almost breaks Kevin having to watch the man he loves keep breaking in front of him. "Shh, don't say that. I'm doing this because I want to, because I love you." Kevin tries to reassure him as he wipes the tears away from the Russian's face. "I don't deserve you." Dany says as he grabs Kevin's wrist to pull his hand away from his face. "Daniil, do you love me?" Kevin asks, staring directly at his eyes. "Yes. I love you." Dany says, bitting his lips to stop more tears from falling. "And I love you and I think that's enough reason for us to deserve each other." Kevin says before he places a soft kiss on Dany's lips. "I'm sorry. For everything." Dany says but Kevin just shakes his head and smiles at him softly. 

Kevin finishes up treating him before he places the first aid kit back and returns to the bedroom. He strips of his clothes before he slides in next to Dany in bed. Dany immediately rolls over so Kevin can wrap his arms around him. He feels Kevin pepper his skin with kisses before he feels himself relax and sleep claim him. Kevin feels Dany's breathing even out letting him know he's asleep. "Jeg elsker dig, min Russiske prins." Kevin says before he presses one last kiss on Dany's skin before he lets his eyes close and join him in sleep.


End file.
